


Take the hour glass and drop it

by FlyingFalling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/FlyingFalling
Summary: Umeinander herum, allein und schließlich miteinander tanzend.





	Take the hour glass and drop it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take the hour glass and drop it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277741) by [flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling). 



> Der Titel stammt vom Lied Satellite von Nickelback, und hat mich inspiriert diese Kurzgeschichte zu schreiben. (Stand 2016: Ich musste es einfach jetzt schreiben, da ich viel zu aufgedreht wegen des neuen Films, oder eher dessen Trailer bin; Ergänzung 2018: So unmittelbar nach Infinity War brauchte ich eine Ablenkung und warum dann nicht einfach was Altes übersetzen...) -Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese kleine Story. :)

Steve lachte, als Bucky ihn auf die Beine zog. Seine Zeichnung rutschte von seinen Beinen, ebenso wie sein Zeichenmaterial. Bucky griff eine der Hände des Kleineren und richtete seine Haltung, wies ihn an die Arme anzuwinkeln. Augenblicke später führte er den anderen jungen Mann in kleinen Kreisen durch den Raum. Soweit es der enge Raum zuließ - beinahe allein schon mit Schrank und Bett komplett ausgefüllt, überfüllt. Das kühle Metallgitter des Bettes, welches sie sich seit einigen Monaten teilten, ließ ihn einen Satz nach vorn machen, als Steve sie beide dagegen lenkte. Unbeabsichtigt, da Bucky ihn nicht führen ließ.  
  
Lachend ließ Bucky sich zur Seite fallen, zog Steve dabei mit sich. Sie landeten beinahe neben dem Bett und Steve lachte nur noch mehr, als Bucky ihn am Hosenbund packte und neben sich zog. Bucky kniete allerdings sofort neben ihm, als Steve zu husten anfing. Fast entschuldigend lächelnd sah Steve ihn an, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versicherte ihm, dass es ihm gut ging.  
  
Bucky knuffte ihn leicht in die Schulter und ließ sich wieder neben ihn fallen.  
  
"Wenn du vorher erstickst hat es keinen Sinn, dass ich dir das Tanzen beibringe."  
  
Steve grummelte etwas als Antwort und Bucky knuffte ihn erneut leicht, diesmal sanfter.  
  
"Als ob sich jemals eine Dame für mich interessieren würde..."  
  
Bucky lag etwas auf der Seite, schaute zu Steve herüber, lächelte in sich hinein, als der andere antwortete. Was immer in der Zukunft lag, dieser Moment war ihnen beiden kostbar. Sie hatten Zeit.  
  
"Und ob, Punk."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Steve rief sich die Erinnerungen wieder ins Bewusstsein. Sein Gesicht war so jung wie damals, doch sah er so viel älter aus. Seine Stimme war noch immer die seine, doch all das war nicht mehr er. Der Soldat war nicht mehr Bucky. Doch allein bevor er seine Maske verlor kamen die Bewegungen Steve schmerzlich vertraut vor. Er kannte Buckys Körper im Training, im Kampf, im Tanz.  
  
Doch er war nicht mehr er selbst. Dennoch hatte der Soldat ihn nicht getötet, obwohl er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte. Irgendwo steckte der einstige Bucky in der Hülle. Steve gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, er wusste, dass sein einstiger bester Freund noch existierte. Irgendwo in der fleischlichen Hülle des Soldaten.  
Steve hatte Bucky einmal verloren. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm dieser Fehler ein weiteres Mal unterlief. Für ihn würde er bis ans Ende der Welt gehen, so oft es nötig war.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, spuckte aus. Bucky zog ihn wieder hoch, er blutete im Gesicht. Eines seiner Augen war geschwollen, doch seine Metallhand umschloss noch immer Steves Oberarm. Als könne er nicht loslassen.  
  
Steve sah ihn an, sah ihm in die Augen. Er kannte diesen Blick, er kannte ihn schon so lange. Hatte dennoch nie richtig hingesehen. Er wünschte sich, die Zeit möge anhalten.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Wieder tanzten sie beide miteiander. Es war Jahre, gar Jahrzehnte her seit ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Tanz. Doch Buckys Lachen war so aufrichtig und sanft wie damals. Steve sah ihn an, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

In wenigen Tagen würden sie vor Publikum tanzen, doch Bucky ließ sich um nichts in der Welt dazu überreden einen Tanzkurs zu nehmen. Wenn er schon tanzen musste, so meinte er, dann die Tänze seiner Zeit. Steve vermutete, dass noch einen anderen Grund hatte, doch er bohrte nicht nach.  
  
Und so führte ihn nun Steve, in kleinen Kreisen durch ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Bucky schaffte es Steve ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen, als er einen Kuss auf seinen Ringfinger hauchte und grinsend den Rotschimmer auf Steves Wangen zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
Er mochte Captain America sein, doch das war noch immer ein Zeichen für den Menschen dahinter. Egal wer er nun war, als wen ihn die Leute kannten, für Bucky war Steve noch immer genau das. Einfach Steve, sein bester Freund. Der Mensch, der ihm am wichtigsten war. Der Mensch, den er am meisten liebte und in wenigen Wochen sein Ehemann.

 

 

  


End file.
